


Driven Apart artwork

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Artwork I did for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://pooh-collector.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://pooh-collector.livejournal.com/"><b>pooh_collector</b></a></span> 's <a href="http://pooh-collector.livejournal.com/31820.html">wonderful fic</a> posted in honor of <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://angelita26.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://angelita26.livejournal.com/"></a><b>angelita26</b> 's birthday :D We brainstormed, we came up with ideas, we created and posted :P</p>
    </blockquote>





	Driven Apart artwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pooh_collector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pooh_collector/gifts), [angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel/gifts).



> **A/N:** Artwork I did for [](http://pooh-collector.livejournal.com/profile)[**pooh_collector**](http://pooh-collector.livejournal.com/) 's [wonderful fic](http://pooh-collector.livejournal.com/31820.html) posted in honor of [](http://angelita26.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://angelita26.livejournal.com/)**angelita26** 's birthday :D We brainstormed, we came up with ideas, we created and posted :P

  
[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/sf9zstqblpepth3/drivenapart.png?dl=0)  



End file.
